School of the Year
by CharlieTheDeer
Summary: Bailey had been raised just as any kid shouldn't have been. He grew up without a mother, as she had left to cheat on his father. He had lost his brother to a gang, and now his father is depressed as ever. He tries..he really does try to stay perfect for him, but as he is moved to a new school..he finds himself craving sin..
1. Intro

Intro

Life has been extremely hard from the beginning. At least, it has been for me. When I was two, my father divorced my mother after finding her cheating. When I was seven, my older brother joined a gang and after a few weeks, vanished.

Now I'm sixteen. My name is Bailey, Bailey Pierce. My dad and I have just moved to a new state; Georgia. I hate this state. I hate this city. I wanted to stay near to where my brother had left us, but of course, my opinion doesn't ever count when it comes to these big decisions.

I'm now being forced to join this new school, to intrude on these kids' familiar territory. All those Alphas, they probably own the school, own the Omegas within it as well. The Betas and Deltas, they're probably used to bowing down to the Alpha of the school, becoming their slave, the very thing their ancestors and parents fought to avoid becoming... Now I'm joining them.

And do you want to know the worst part?

I'm an omega.


	2. Territorial Brutes

Chapter 1

Bailey sighed heavily as he looked over his slightly pudgy stomach. Of course he'd allow himself to be this shallow during the first day of school. Technically it hadn't started just yet. He still had to go get his clothes on, but still, he didn't want to go to school looking like a bag of meat.

Nervously, he glanced over at the clothes he had picked for the day. Not really like he had much of a choice with that. It was a uniform after all, and therefore, required for all students. Of course, he was sure that almost everyone would reject the uniform and just wear whatever they wanted anyways. That was just natural for kids to do. Bailey pulled on his white shirt and khaki pants.

"Dad, is it cold outside?" He now shouted.

"Right now it is!" Came the response, shouted from downstairs. Hoodie it was, then. "Do you need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks!" The Omega called back, turning off the bathroom light. He walked out, toes curling as he went from cold, tile flooring to soft, woolly carpet.

His mind started to wander. Being in this new area, this strange new city called Atlanta was just… it wasn't home. That was quite clear. It didn't feel like home either. Didn't feel like it could ever be. This house wasn't a home, this neighborhood wasn't a community. How was he supposed to like this -wait, correction- How was he supposed to _endure_ this?

A half hour later Bailey was sat in the front seat of his dad's car. "-What if my heat comes in the middle of school? What then Dad?" Currently he was trying to convince his father that public school was by far the dumbest choice Mars had made. By far.

"You'll be fine." Mars assured gently, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and watching a light turn green, signalling they could keep moving through the traffic. He took a left and then spoke again. "If your heat comes, you'll be on suppressants. I won't have my son getting touched, violated or intruded by any Alphas."

"Dad, at some point in my life I think I will have an Alpha." Bailey smiled a little as he thought of the future that could be. An Alpha… Maybe a small house... If he managed to find his brother like he was still aiming to, then he would be there to approve of his choice of mate and his children.

"Not at all." Mars rumbled, popping Bailey's little imaginary world of perfect happiness. "Have you seen the news? Alphas abuse and materialise Omegas. It's not right. If anything you'll get a Beta. You can trust Betas. They're amazing workers and the same with Deltas."

"That's secondary sexism Dad and you know it. What you said isn't true. Especially with Alphas. There are...special ones. Nice ones, that care." Bailey murmured while playing with the strings of his hoodie. He didn't like to stand up to his father, but he did want for the man to respect the other secondary genders.

"Bailey, what I said is final. You are _not_ to interact with any Alphas. You know that. My reasons behind it are pure…" Mars quieted down, his scent revealing his unease.

Bailey sighed and looked out the window. Of course. How could he have forgotten. His mother running off into the arms of a stronger Alpha. Bigger was better for her it seemed. Even if that thought process got her into an abusive relationship. "I uh… I think you can drop me off here, Dad." The Omega said softly.

Mars was silent.

As soon as Mars drove off, Bailey took a moment to look over the school property. It wasn't the prettiest. Hell, not by a long shot. The windows had a bit of green grime running down from them. Even though he knew it was just mold from years of rain, it was still beyond disgusting for the omega.

The raven haired omega hesitantly made his way towards the stairs. He noticed that he was one of the few around that had arrived to school. Probably because the people already here arrived only to hang out with their friends. Of course, they would also be here to smoke. He could now see there was a small group of what appeared to be seniors. They were gathered around the gates onto the property. He swallowed, smelling the scent of over-dominant Alphas hanging in the air and mixing with the toxic fumes of whatever they were smoking. He didn't like this, it was in his instincts and teaching to run, but he kept calm...

Bailey slowed his breathing just a little as he started to walk past the group. He kept his head down, a mild show of submission to whoever was the head Alpha in that small pack. He learned quickly though that it wouldn't work, it was foolish to think it would.

"Hey kid, C'mere..." One of the more burly Alphas whistled as if he were calling a dog, directing it at Bailey.

Bailey flinched, feeling his heart drop. He refused to allow himself to be caught up. Not like this... He continued to walk, now lifting his head up. Not even within a minute Bailey was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked back.

"Kid, didn't you hear Brutus calling ya?" A short, black omega snarled out. He gave a small grin, already sickly ideas coming into his head on how to punish the disrespectful Junior from the looks of it. "You've got to show some respect to the Alpha… but, this is your first year here huh?"

Bailey quickly nodded, fearful. "Yeah, I'm new."

"Then say you're sorry Junior." The other omega growled again and tugged at Bailey's shirt to face him towards the pack.

"Oi, that's enough now Dian." One of the Alphas spoke up, stubbing out his joint as he noticed more students arriving. "The Omega doesn't know shit it seems. Let him be."

So, the confrontational Omega let go of Bailey and gave him a bit of a shove. "Aight then, get lost new kid."

Bailey stumbled, and then rushed to leave the group. He got inside and sprinted up the stairs to where his homeroom was supposed to be.

Brutus watched the frightened omega leave, smiling a little. He snorted, and then threw his joint into the grass just as one of the security guards that watched the school grounds for trouble came over. "Spread out boys. We'll talk after second period." He mumbled out, causing the others to run off with their own destinations in mind. He, however, was casual. Strolling off unafraid of the security guards. Really he couldn't be less intimidated by any adult, Alpha or Beta. He ruled the grounds after all. This was his territory that Bailey had walked upon.


End file.
